boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Fusion
'Fusion '''has different purposes in different shows, but always involves two or more characters being "fused" together. Forms of fusion ''Steven Universe In ''Steven Universe'', Fusion Gems are the product of two or more Gems or half Gems, who can fuse with both Gems and humans. Fusions are formed when the participants are emotionally harmonious with each other. This state can be spontaneous but it is usually achieved deliberately through a synchronized "Gem dance". When Gems fuse, their bodies and minds become one. This creates an entirely different entity, as opposed to two minds sharing a single body. Some dominant features in Gems can occur in their fusions, such as Pearl's nose shape. Malachite, Garnet, and Alexandrite, showed that one component Gem can take control of the fusion. It is also possible for different Gems to take control of different parts of the fusion, as proven by Lapis Lazuli's control of Malachite's hydrokinesis while Jasper was in control of the body. For Malachite and Alexandrite, the Gem in control's voice was layered over the fusion's voice to show control. However, for Garnet, this was not done; it was only the fusion's voice, although it is unknown whether this is intentional. As seen with Sugilite and Malachite, certain fusions will cause the loss of individuality between their constituent Gems if fused for long periods of time. While all fusions require consent, a fusion of hatred is inherently unstable. Fusions retain all standard Gem abilities, such as fusing, shapeshifting, bubbling and even more. Memories made before and during a fusion can be held over, as Opal, Sapphire, and Sardonyx recognized Steven despite him never meeting them personally. However, Gems who fuse together do not automatically share their memories with each other. For example, the second time that Garnet and Pearl fused into Sardonyx in "Cry for Help", she did not know that Pearl had secretly repaired the tower. When Steven and Amethyst formed Smoky Quartz, their name is pulled from Amethyst's memory. However, the implication that the name had been used when Amethyst fused with Rose Quartz does not mean that the two fusions are the same. Garnet and Pearl's reaction to seeing Smoky Quartz suggest they have not met them before. In order to fuse, Gems must be in perfect sync mentally, physically and emotionally. Fusions are formed when Gems perform a synchronized dance. Each fusion's dance is different. If successful, Gems transform into an amorphous mass of energy before fully transforming. During the process of fusion, the gemstones of the participating Gems are visible. However, Sardonyx was the first fusion Gem not to show Gemstones during fusion. If unsuccessful, Gems will be ejected before finishing the entire transformation. An example of a stable fusion (and de-fusion) was shown in "We Need to Talk", when Rose and Pearl fused into Rainbow Quartz. Garnet gives Greg a more literal explanation that Gems turn into light and have to be trusting of the other Gem(s) with their light. During Fusion, each gemstone from the fusing Gems are visible and seen shifting into place while the mass forms into a body. However, in "Cry for Help", when Pearl connected with Garnet, both Gems and gemstones disappeared before the mass of energy appears. Even when Sardonyx is fusing, the gemstones are not visible until Sardonyx fully fuses. Fusions are capable of further fusing with Gems, as exhibited in "Coach Steven" (in which Garnet fuses with Amethyst). Fusion order does not matter for multi-Gem fusions. The same Gems will produce the same fusion regardless of which order they combine in. For example, if Opal fused with Garnet, or if Pearl fused with Sugilite, or if Amethyst fused with Sardonyx, each resulting fusion would still result in the formation of Alexandrite. Each fusion embodies a relationship between the participants. While some fusions like Garnet embody romantic relationships, fusion is not inherently romantic, and other fusions can embody other sorts of relationships such as the social relationships between friends, allies or even enemies. De-fusion is a process in which a fusion splits into its component Gems. During the de-fusion process, fusion Gems will reverse the fusion process. The fusion will turn back into a mass of light before splitting back into its original participating fusees. During the de-fusion, the Gemstones of the participating Gems are visible at all times. However, in "Cry for Help", Sardonyx was the first fusion not to have gemstones during de-fusion. A stable de-fusion occurs when the participating fusees have a mutual agreement on de-fusing. This is shown in "We Need to Talk" when Pearl and Rose Quartz de-fuse from Rainbow Quartz, they smoothly shift out of each other. Another example of a stable de-fusion is in "Cry for Help" when Sardonyx de-fuses into a flash of light, leaving Garnet and Pearl holding each other. As well as that, in Hit the Diamond, while The Crystal Gems are figuring a plan out to send away the Rubies, Garnet says: "I have a plan, or should I say, WE have a plan." After that Ruby and Sapphire slowly fuse out of each other, holding hands. An unstable de-fusion occurs when the fusees have a very high conflict of opinion or one or all are experiencing an overwhelming emotion. This is shown by the fusees being thrown out of the fusion. The first example of this is shown in the episode "Giant Woman" when Pearl and Amethyst argue over the Heaven Beetle, causing the fusion to become un-synchronized and forcing them to de-fuse. This is also shown when Alexandrite argues over a bit of shrimp, causing de-synchronization and de-fusion. Similar incidents nearly occurred with Malachite as she was being pulled to the bottom of the sea and Garnet when she was facing a Cluster Gem. Another unstable de-fusion through conflict was shown in "Keystone Motel". When Garnet's component Gems are arguing over Pearl's betrayal of their trust, Ruby ends the fusion by speaking through Garnet, saying "Then you can just go." This ends the fusion and ejects the fused Gems. In "Mindful Education", Garnet explains that if at least one of the fusees is emotionally unstable during the fusion, it can cause the fusion to become "unbalanced" and lose touch with reality, hallucinate, and ultimately defuse. This was demonstrated when Stevonnie began hallucinating during a training session with Pearl, and it explained previous instances of Stevonnie hallucinating in "Alone Together" and "Beach City Drift". During Stevonnie's training, Connie is reminded of an event she is upset about, resulting in Stevonnie defusing. This occurs again in the episode, this time as a result of Steven's feelings to similar memories he has. He is able to re-fuse with Connie after she offers him perspective and understanding about the incidents. A damaged de-fusion occurs when the fusion takes on severe physical damage, as shown in "Coach Steven". When Sugilite is injured by her flail, she "poofs", back to Garnet and Amethyst. During a damaged de-fusion, the original Gems do not retreat into their gemstones to regenerate, however the damage caused to the fusion will be carried on to the component gems as Garnet and Amethyst were unable to move and had "a monster head-ache" unless they are dealt in contact with a great amount of physical damage, or a Gem Destabilizer, the fusing gems will retreat into their gemstones to compensate for the damage to the fusion. An example of this is when Jasper stabs Garnet with a Gem Destabilizer, causing Garnet's body to fall apart. She poofs back into her original Gems, Ruby and Sapphire. However, unlike Sugilite, the damage caused to Garnet's body also caused severe damage to both Ruby and Sapphire, forcing them into their gemstones to regenerate. It is unknown how the Gem Destabilizer is capable of doing this, or how it is engineered. Fusion Gems combine the designs of both/all Gems unless they are the same type of Gem, in which case they will just be a bigger version of their Gem design, as shown in "The Answer". Gemstones appear in the same locations and are the same cut of the Gems are composed of, but the type of Gem changes, and so does the color. The exception would be Stevonnie, whose single Gem remained as Steven's. Should two Gems with gemstones in the same location fuse, the gemstones would either be side by side or up and down on the resulting fusion. Each Gem involved in the fusion often contributes an additional pair of arms, showing that multiple pairs of arms are a common trait among fusions. Another common trait among fusions is having more than two eyes. Many fusions so far have had as many eyes as all of their constituent Gems put together. Opal, Stevonnie, some of the Cluster Gems, Sardonyx, Smoky Quartz, and the Ruby fusions have had fewer. Alexandrite's eyes have yet to be seen, since they were covered by a visor during her appearance. Fusions also base their appearance on what they think would 'Look cool' suggesting both fusing gems have a choice on which attributes they can contribute, disproving that the Fusion's form does not represent their stability. This is seen in how stable fusions such as Garnet or Rainbow Quartz are almost completely humanoid, slightly less stable ones like Opal or Sardonyx are less so and unstable fusions like Malachite and Sugilite appear monstrous. Types of fusions A fusion is marked stable when the fusing gems remain a strong synchronization, while also keeping a strong bond between each other. Some fusions are stable due to how close in connection the Gems fusing are, such as Garnet, due to the fact that Ruby and Sapphire are so romantically involved. Some fusions can be unstable due to the way their participants' personalities combine. In "Coach Steven", Garnet and Amethyst lose themselves in the Sugilite fusion, going on a rampage and refusing to split up. Because of their desire to stay fused, Sugilite began to lose her rationality. While most unstable fusions fail upon fusing or during the fusion, Malachite is the only example of an unstable fusion remaining fused. This is due to the pure will-power of Lapis Lazuli, as we see in "Chille Tid" she is holding the fusion together with all her strength, while fighting Jasper to keep the fusion together. However, it is revealed in "Super Watermelon Island" that both gems began to identify as Malachite, beginning a violent rampage. Through being buried underground and fusing due to extensive pressure, it is possible to force Gemstones or Gem Shards into fusing. This method of fusion is usually incomplete and often against their will, simply binding fragmented Gemstones together on the edges instead of changing their colors, as shown in complete fusion. The Cluster Gems are a result of an artificial fusion, and in "Keeping it Together", it was shown that Gem Shards could be forced to fuse. The physical bodies of these Gems usually embody the incomplete fusions, with limbs being stuck together at seemingly random places. More examples of artificial fusion were later shown in "Nightmare Hospital" and "Gem Drill". Gems in this category are so shattered they are utterly unaware of themselves nor at what is happening around them; only seeking out other Gems and finding their missing pieces. Uncorrupted Gems can fuse with Corrupted Gems without the consent of the corrupted Gem, and it appears to involve forcing the corrupted Gem to move in some way while they are in physical contact. However, the corrupted gem can escape the fusion if it fights back hard enough. The process of fusing damages the uncorrupted Gem's gemstone, eventually fully corrupting it. This was first shown in "Earthlings" when Jasper fused with one of the Corrupted Gems - she became corrupted as well."Fusion Gems"- Steven Universe Wiki http://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Fusion_Gems Grojband In ''Grojband'', a restaurant called "Fuse This" is in the episode, "Kon-Fusion". In that episode, we see that restaurant fuses two foods together to create a new type of food. When Grojband and The Newmans get trapped in the fusing machine, they come out fused together, with 2 people in each fusion, resulting in 4 "freaks". After that, however, the two bands (who are rivals) seem to be getting along with each other more, and were starting to form a friendship, to the point where they starting calling themselves the "Grojmans". After they realize this, however, they panic and want to de-fuse. At the resturaunt, they sing a song that causes the entire town to barf, resulting in the restaurant being closed by the health department of Peaceville. At the end of the episode, Corey claims that the two bands shouldn't have fused with each other, and closes the garage door (therefore ending the episode), which is when the bands eventually de-fuse, with a huge flash shown through the garage door and the two bands screaming. References Category:Steven Universe Category:Actions